


Lost In

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Sam is caring Gabriel out of pity as he dives deeper into his true emotions about the archangel. While his brother, Dean, and Ketch, an ex British Men Of Letters agent, are in the apocalypse world, Castiel and him try to find out what happened to Gabriel while trying to heal him and get him to talk again. While working on this, Sam discovers who he truly needs in his life.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Super Supernatural [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463
Kudos: 5





	1. Arriving Broken

It was almost like a dream. A sad dark dream. Gabriel sitting there in fright. Shivering with his mouth sewn shut. Dry blood. His dry blood over his face. Wearing raggedy brown clothes. His wings wilting. Hair, a matted mess. He had cried before. Feeling the dry tears on his cheeks. Invisible because of the blood. He heard their words and as soon as heard "grace," he panicked.

Ketch and Dean discussed briefly about something. Something about the apocalypse but from a different dimension. He clouded out their words. Staring deeply into Sam's eyes. Lost in thoughts. Memories of his torture fading just a mere moment as he recalled the times when he saw Sam's face but he couldn't remember why he ever met him to begin with. He just knew he was happy to see him in those times. He felt his lips move. Hearing the snipping of string. His lips became relaxed. There was a pinch of pain sometimes from the movement. He stayed still. Knowing that he was being released from his silence. Although, he didn't want to speak. Asmodeous punished for talking. The Prince Of Hell called him a "smart mouth." Telling one of the demons to sow his mouth. He screamed as this occurred. Vulnerable to human weakness. He was hungry but somehow still alive. His mouth was dry. Lips chapped. Tongue like a cat's. He should have died from dehydration but didn't.

He heard Sam's words immediately. "What happened to you?" was what stood out the most. What happened to me? The memories flashed back into his mind. He blinked. Wondering if he was just dreaming like he had done before when Asmodeous beat him really bad in one of his prison days. First his dreams were funny. Dreams about pornstars and candy and both mixed together. The more he was punished, the more he saw Sam's face in his dreams. Dreams where he was saved by either his brother, Castiel, out of brother love or Sam. Sam was a person that he couldn't explain for seeing. He just saw him. Accepting the confusion and ignoring what he didn't try to look into. He was relieved to find himself safe. He could have been in a dumpster and it wouldn't have mattered. So long as it was anywhere where Asmodeus wasn't. When he saw Dean and Ketch disappear into the orange crack which was a portal to his obvious self, he looked back at Sam. Eyes seeking protection.

Sam held his arm. "Let's-" Gabriel panicked. A flash of Asmodeous grabbing him. Pinning him against the ground. Kicking him repeatedly. He fell back off the chair. Crawling away from the fallen furniture as he held himself. Shaking. "Whoa! Gabriel! It's ok." Sam knelt down. "I won't touch you, ok? I was going to take you to the bathroom. I thought you might want a shower." Gabriel crawled back. Fast. Almost like a small jump. The panic in his eyes also appearing in the sounds he created. Sounds that reminded Sam of pain. Sam crawled closer. His hand in front of him. "You don't have to! You don't!" Gabriel quickly calmed down. "Can I...Can I at least wash your face?" Gabriel nodded. He knew he had blood on his features. Remembering his fingers trailing over the small wounds when he was in his cell. Without anything to do, he would feel the dry blood and the new blood if any day came when Asmodeous ever got bored.

"I know it sounds weird but I....I don't think you feel comfortable with having all that blood over you." I can't stand to see you like this. "Just follow me." Gabriel stood. He walked at a slow pace which Sam followed by. In the bathroom, Sam wet a towel under the faucet. Warm water. Slowly, he brought his hand under his chin. Holding his head. Knowing he was given permission to do so by Gabriel's lack of fighting back. Sam lightly rubbed the towel over his face. Soaking up some of the dry blood but still struggling with bits of it staying stuck. Deep in his skin. Gabriel couldn't recall the last time anyone ever treated him this nicely. He tried to but the soft touch of the wet blood soaked towel was like a touch he had never experienced. Empathy that he recieved from this tall dirty blonde short haired human. He stared at the plaid pattern. Reminding him of a time when Sam wore that exact same shirt.

It was a quick memory. He barely saw anything but the emotions were of pain, sadness, and saudade. One tear rolled down his cheek. Then another and another. More came. His lips quivered. Sobbing right in front of the human he wished he knew. "What's wrong? Can you...tell me?" Sam had no intention to push Gabriel to his limits. He spoke his curiosity in a soft voice with gentle questions. Understanding the full extent of extreme torture. Gabriel had the urge to speak. Out of instinct, he shut himself up. His back against the tub. Sam wasn't sure what he should have done. Whenever he was sad, he would think about the bad thoughts. Sometimes he would fight back but if he was alone, he would let them run through his head. Thinking of scenarios in his head but never trying. He knew that when he was sad in his lonely state, he wished he could have told Dean or Castiel or anyone he knew could possibly understand. He didn't think Gabriel was depressed but rather hurt to a point of breaking in a mental capacity. A capacity that was probably already broken to begin with. He was too late to save him from what happened before but that didn't mean he couldn't save him now.


	2. Consuming Misery

The sobbing stopped when no more tears fell. When they were all used up. Gabriel stared at him. His stomach rumbled. Begging for food. He didn't seem to notice. "I can make something for you." Sam stood. Walking to the kitchen. Without a second thought, Gabriel followed. Feeling as though he was with a guardian. His guardian. Sam brought out a chair near the stove. "Do you want to watch?" Gabriel nodded. Curious about what he was going to do. He watched him crack two eggs and place some bacon on a different pan. The sizzling escalated quickly for the meat. The fat springing up. Jumping around. One drop of fat fell on Sam's arm. He flinched. "Ow!" Gabriel panicked. Scooting his chair back. "It's fine Gabriel. It doesn't hurt anymore. See?"

He stretched out his arm. Showing the small burn spot where the fat had dropped itself. Gabriel held his arm. His other hand on the burn mark. He wasn't sure why but he expected something to change about the mark. As if the mark would go away. He let go. Seeing nothing different. "Were you trying to heal me?" Is that what he called it? Gabriel didn't know who he was or what he was meant to do. He only wanted to learn about what was around him. He did know his own name and the fact that he had grace or some of it left. There was also the implication that he was an archangel. Something that he didn't know was good or not. From all the torture, he assumed he was punished for being a horrible person but he saw a much worse person whenever he saw Asmodeous open his cell.

The smell made him terribly hungry. His mouth would have watered if he wasn't dehydrated. Eyes speaking of that very hungry. The eggs were mushed together into a big yellow mess. The two strips of bacon were enriched in their fat and dark brown golden color. Sam brought the plate to the kitchen table where Gabriel followed. Sitting there in front of the plate and the glass of water which now stood nearby. There was a fork on the plate which he was supposed to use to obtain the food into his mouth. However, he questioned the existence of the tool. "Gabriel, do you not know how to eat?" The archangel shook his head. Sam wondered what other terrible things Asmodeus did to him. He brought up a chair next to Gabriel. Taking the fork, he lifted some scrambled eggs over it. "It's food. You're supposed to eat it so you can be stronger and healthier. This is what some people do so they don't die." Gabriel notice the shiny pointed tips on the fork. He raised his finger at them.

Sam looked at the fork. "Does it look dangerous to you?" Gabriel nodded. Sam set the fork down. Coming back with a spoon. "There." Sam grabbed a spoonful of eggs. "Now open your mouth. You need to chew your food first then you can swallow it. That's how it works." Gabriel had never opened his lips since he remembered the sounds of chains and what he assumed was his own voice saying snarky remarks to the Prince Of Hell. It was a struggle between his instincts taught by Asmodeus versus the logic he saw before himself. Sam was going to feed him because he had no other choice. Gabriel couldn't help himself. Not while he was that traumatic state. He wanted to eat badly so he imagined something that he wished could happen. His lips slowly opening with his eyes closed. Waiting for it. Warm steaming eggs coaxed his mouth. He let himself savour the taste. Chewing like Sam told him to.

His eyes opened. Sparkling under the fluorescent light. Sam swore he saw a man who first discovered gold when it was never popular until that very moment. "You should drink some water. Your mouth is dry, isn't it?" Gabriel turned to the glass that he somehow recognize. Or was that his brain calling out to him? Telling him to drink the water already. He reached for the glass. Seeing his hand was shaking. Sam grabbed it. "Let me help." He placed the glass in his hand. "You have to hold it like this then tilt it back when the rim reaches your lips." Gabriel followed his instructions. Enjoying the wet cool taste. He almost drank the whole glass when Sam forced him to put it down. "You'll upset your stomach like that. You have to eat the rest then you can drink your glass."

Gabriel followed this rule by the look of the bacon in front of him. He reached for one of the strips. It was warm to the touch. He sniffed it. The bacon appeared crispy. Some parts were white. His first bite was slow. He tugged a bit on the strip till he got a piece. Chewy, crunchy, and salty. All of the textures mixed together. A tear fell from his eye. There was a small smile but it disappeared when he felt the pain from his previous torture. The sealed lips one. He dropped the half eaten bacon. Facing the plate with his hands over his hair. Breathing rapidly. "Gabriel?" Sam reached out. His hand touching his shoulder. Gabriel immediately ran off. Heading to a room where he sensed the human's marking. He was not attracted to the knowledge of the human's resting place there but rather to the safety of it. Or the feeling of safety. An instinct that surprised himself but didn't matter to him since he felt protected there.


	3. Finding Hope

Sam and Castiel entered inside the dark room. The tall man switched the light on. Brightening up the room. He set the tray of the food from before on the drawer. It didn't take long to find Gabriel who was sleeping against the drawer in a corner of the room. Under the cover of darkness that somehow crept into the lit room. He was in a deep sleep. Dreaming of Sam. Sam who would eat with him and smile. Laughing at whatever funny thing was brought up. Their seats close to each other. He saw Sam's hand grasping his arm. A flash of Asmodeus appeared. That devilish smile making his skin crawl. "It's time for my medicine." Referring to Gabriel's grace.

Gabriel jolted awake. Eyes wide opened. Sam assured him that he only wanted to move him to the bed. He took trust in his word. Feeling the soft mattress under himself. "Gabriel, it's Sam Winchester. Remember me?" Gabriel looked at him. Trying to grasp the memories about him. He wanted to know who he was. What was the human to him? Every moment of staring back at him was like a dream and a nightmare at the same time. A nightmare because he had no recollection of him. A dream because he just couldn't believe that there was someone out there who cared. He felt a hand near his feet. The presence of it. His own hand called out. Wanting to hold Sam's. Out of the corner of his eye, there was another person. However, his being there was almost comforting too. Like a brotherhood. Sam tried to tell him more of what he thought he knew. Disappointment grew in Gabriel.

He wanted to apologize. His lips still somehow sealed by the fear that wouldn't stop reminding him of Asmodeus. He heard them discuss. After a short moment, Castiel left. Sam sat on a chair that Gabriel never even notice was there. "Gabriel, you can come out of there. Whatever Asmodeus did to you, you can fight it." Gabriel tried to say something. He really did. Sam almost lost his voice when he spoke again. His heart breaking in two. Wallowing in pity and wishful thinking. Wishing that he could do something to help him. Pity because he could understand. It was like their minds were linked since somehow Gabriel detected a wave of sadness coming from Sam. He imagined holding his hand. Looking into his eyes as he would speak kind words. Getting closer and closer until...He hears the door closed. The lights are off.

The darkness reminding him of his other dreams. The bad ones. Nightmares where he Asmodeus killed him. Or other scenarios involving himself falling or sleeping. Just sleeping. But not a good sleep. Seeing a form of darkness unlike any other. He felt dead there. In that world of darkness. The atmosphere creating tension. A flash of torture appears in his mind. Memories of other types of torture slipping through. Repeating themselves. Over and over. He screams but the sound is blocked by the heavy walls which change at the instant hit of his power. Enochian words scattered over the walls. He blanks out. Staring at the ground. He swore he saw himself die at the hands of an angel that was supposed to be evil but he seemed misguided. That he wasn't taught correctly or that he wasn't shown the right path. He felt a sense of betrayal as he saw the angel's eyes.

Tears dripping down his cheeks. Something he remembered doing before he died. He didn't know how he was still alive. But he also recalled seeing Sam's face. So was he saving him before? Did this ever reveal his true affections? He wanted an answer. The door opened with a click of the light switch. Castiel walked in. "Sam!" Sam entered the room. Looking around at the writings on the walls. Castiel mentioned that it was his story. Gabriel didn't know he had one until the writings appeared. He knew about angels, demons, Heaven, Hell, and everything else in between. He knew that he sacrificed himself for Sam, his ex girlfriend, and Dean. The face of Lucifer, one of his brothers, giving him a sad gaze as he fell. The angel blade piercing right through his chest. For a second, he almost thought to himself that he was dead before but it was the recollection of doubles he created for these situations that made him calmed down.

Sam made the idea that he was being quiet on purpose. Afraid to reveal the truth. He wasn't wrong for the most part. Being silent was a far easier task than getting his tongue cut off. Castiel didn't think to himself that he could possibly convince Gabriel to speak even when they are brothers. Blood relations didn't always meant an easy access to the mind of a sibling. Some siblings loved to fight and others liked to keep their distance. He talked to Sam. Saying that he might be able to do something. Why he trusted him with this task was unknown to Sam's thoughts but Gabriel knew why. Maybe Castiel sensed the feeling too. The tension between Sam and him. That lingering urge which drove the two to rethink about themselves. Sam continued to talk to him. Trying to convince him that shutting himself out from the world wasn't the best option. That the whole world needed his protection.

Gabriel listened but was going to disregard what anyone or anything seeked as a shield from him when he heard those four words. "Gabriel, I need you." Gabriel, I need you. It was like an obvious message that Sam was trying to convey without saying the truth out loud. The archangel lifted his head up as Sam was about to leave. His hand on the doorknob. His humor was slowly rising. Knowing the amount of times he had made plenty of jokes around him, he decided to continue with that route. "Pornstars." Sam faced him. "They were pornstars, Sam." Gabriel's eyes glowed.


	4. Accepting Reality

"I'll go tell Cas." "No! Wait!" Sam stopped. "Just wait." The glow in his eyes dimmed. "I never had a chance to say this. Telling it to you in front of someone else wouldn't be right. This is far more personal than anything else." Sam walked over. "How personal is it if Cas can't even hear it?" "You know what I'm talking about." "No, I don't." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Come closer. I'll tell you, you clueless moron." Sam hesitates but sits next to him. Gabriel's heart starts pumping like crazy. As an archangel this wouldn't have happened but his human side was showing once his grace began to dwindled down. Making him become weaker. The spots of dry blood from the wash hid the redness on his cheeks. "Don't think everything has to be awkward after this if you don't like it. You have to be brave about these things sometimes." "Just tell me what it is!"

Sam saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Sorry, what did you want to tell me?" "This." It was a split second decision. Gabriel thought about it for some time. He knew what this meant for the both of them. Either they wouldn't look at each other the same way or luck might come around the corner. But he was an archangel who had plenty of experience. He should have known. Instead, it was his mind who hesitated on learning Sam's true feelings. Sam hated him for a lot of good reasons. He hoped everything could be put aside. His hands gripped hard on Sam's face. Pulling him in. It hurt but was worth trying. Gabriel brought his lips over his. Brushing them gently. A soft slow tender kiss. He looked at Sam. Afraid of the comments that would no doubt roll across his tongue. Scared that he would be told how disgusting he was. Surprisingly enough, there were tears in Sam's eyes.

It was Sam who was extremely relieved to know that he could reveal himself. The person that he was for a very long time. He had his fair share of ex girlfriends but none of them could do what Gabriel did. There was some emotional baggage that the archangel had helped him go through and some that he had build up because of what was his death. Sam brought his hands over his arms. Wanting to feel the touch of this archangel. Wondering if this was even real. He kissed him. Returning the sweet taste of his rough lips. He steadied himself. Having no intention to open any cuts that might exist from the stitches that were once sown into his lips. However, the kisses became hard. Releasing all the tension that kept scouring the room. Sam's breath down his neck sent shivers to his spine. His arms holding his waist. Bringing him closer. A tight hold on him. Gabriel flinched. Moving back.

Wrapping his own arms around himself, he shivered. Sam knew he was tortured. He just didn't know where. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about it before." Gabriel shook his head. "You didn't know." "How long?" The archangel read his face. "Since the day I met you but I wasn't into you into you. You know? It was sort of like a little snip there and sometimes there. I could feel something but I couldn't be sure. Besides, when I read your mind it didn't seem like you were ready for any type of dating. I wasn't going to do anything anyway. All I ever thought about was sex. But now..." "Now everything is different." Gabriel nodded. "You got that right kiddo." "Well, you're also right about a lot of things. I wasn't ready for anyone to walk into my life. I was afraid that if someone else came along then they would die. Just like Jess. It's like I'm cursed or something." "You're not cursed. You just have it bad with the ladies." Sam smirked.

"And you? I can already imagine you must have gotten plenty of...Welll, you know." Gabriel shook his head. "Sammy, I made those women up with my own powers. Sure I'm a talker but real women? It would be hard to try and get everything your way. I'm sure it goes the same for dating a guy." Sam nodded. "Speaking of which...What do we tell them?" "Tell them?" Gabriel looked at the floor. "That is if you want to. I don't know if Dean is against-" "He's not. It's just that...It's you, you know? I mean I don't know if he still holds a grudge for that long. I don't think he should or would since you did save us from Lucifer. I'd imagine Cas would be a bit confused. Maybe he wouldn't think you're the type to protect me or handle an actual relationship." "Protect you?" "Cas is close with Dean and if anyone were to try and hurt me, he would...you know what he would do." "So does this mean we shouldn't?" "I mean we barely just learned about our own feelings for each other. I'm not saying I wouldn't try. In fact, I want to hang out with you more often but with everything that's happening; I just don't think there's time yet." said Sam.

"I get it." Gabriel sighed. "I just wish none of this happened. If I was more slick, if I found a way to sneak from their view, I could have kept Asmodeus from..." But he knew that his being found by the Prince Of Hell didn't affect what was already happening. A few tears left his eyes. "I don't want to go back to the way things were. Not anymore. After what we know about each other? Sam..." His words trailed off. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing's going to change the fact that we understand these feelings." Gabriel smiled. "I guess I should call Cas." Continued Sam. "Wait." Gabriel lifted himself up. Getting on his knees as he cupped Sam's face. Kissing him. "Sammy, you know I would die for you again." Their heads leaned against each others. Eyes closed. "I do."


	5. Becoming Lost

Sam thought everything was going to be alright. He swore nothing would break him from Gabriel. That the two were inseperable. Castiel gave Gabriel the vial of his grace. The archangel opened it. Bringing the opened container to his lips where he breathed in his grace. The grace brought out a swarm of energy through his body. There was a sudden release of what was holding him back but only most of it left. Enough was inside to keep him somewhat dormant in his powers. "Is it helping?" said Castiel. Gabriel wished he could have given him a straight answer but it was hard to tell. While he was feeling a lot better, there was still the issue with finding out whether or not he had his abilities back at a much stronger level.

A phone vibrated. Coming from Sam's pocket. Sam pulled it out. Putting the phone on speaker as he answered the call. "Hello?" "Samuel!" Gabriel recognize the voice right away. It was Asmodeus. He didn't want to realize the truth. That Asmodeus would notice his disappearance. At that point, he wished he was a nobody to everyone. Things would have been easier. An instant shiver ran down his spine. Like a claw seeping into his back. He backed up. Uttering incoherent jittery noises. Whimpers that would remind anyone of a dog. Sam saw his fear. Reading through those caramel browns. Suddenly, he became defensive. His instincts wanting to beat the crap out of Asmodeus. He knew he would die the moment he got the chance of seeing him again but it wasn't like he could stop this feeling. It's the same feeling he got when he thought someone broke into his dorm the night he had last slept with Jess. While it did turn out to be Dean, it was still a moment in his life where he knew the defensive aggression that people usually get if their significant other was in danger.

He did his best to lie. Though his voice told the obvious truth. Normally, he had no problems lying to an enemy. Especially if he hated their guts. And it's not like he didn't hate Asmodeus either. He couldn't stand his voice. But trying to hide Gabriel of all people was a struggle. Asmodeus obviously knew the moment he heard Sam's voice change. He threatened him. Giving him a chance to hand him over with a direct warning. With the phone call ending shortly after, Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes as he faced him. Hoping for some help. Although, he also didn't expect any of them to get out of this situation alive. He just hoped for some luck to be on their side. Castiel laid his hand on his shoulder. Trying to reassure him that nothing would happen to him. Sam stepped out of the room. Going to almost every location in the bunker. Drawing out symbols on the walls to keep Asmodeus or any of his henchmen from entering.

Something hit Gabriel's mind. He flinched. Placing his hands on the sides of his head. Rubbing against the pain in a circular motion. His eyes closed. Trying to detect the problem. The presence of something evil being near was definite. He wasn't sure since it was hard to concentrate on the presence. Sam came back. "Alright. I do what I could to help the bunker's warding but who knows if it's enough?" Sam watched him dealing with the pain. He wished there was some way he could help but he was only a human. There wasn't much that he could possibly do. "How's he?" said Sam. Hoping for an answer. Wanting to know if he could solve the problem. "I don't know." He couldn't blame Castiel for what was happening. He thought he should have known since they were brothers. Gabriel was more distant than Lucifer. Maybe he kept all of his thoughts protected from everyone else.

The presence was here. Gabriel opened his eyes. The pain was gone. Electricity in the bunker was flashing on and off. Suddenly, the alarm system went off. Everything went red. Red like the blood on the walls, on the floors, and on Gabriel's face. Those memories came rushing back with a new face of terror. Sam and Castiel left the room with weapons drawn. The symbols on the walls glowed an orange red. It was a slow pace walking down the hall but they were met with heavy force. Two demons tried to kill them but failed. Asmodeus walked forward from the shadow he had hidden himself under. Awaiting for his servants to finish the job. When that failed, he decided to do what was supposed to be done. Without a chance to attack, Sam and Castiel were thrown back. Hitting some type of machinery. They were almost attached to it as the sheer force of Asmodeus's powers held a strong grip against them.

Asmodeus spoke like a confident leader. "I've come to claim what's mine." They turned to see two demons holding Gabriel against his will.

Gabriel sat there in thought. Hoping and wondering. He held himself. Air almost suffocating. Breathing growing rapid. He saw the demons. Detecting their scent. The embodiment they held. They took no time to grab him. Forcing him to leave the room as they guided him down the hall. He struggled but felt their grips grow tighter. He remembered when Asmodeus choked him a few times just for the fun of it. He recalled the bruises. The bloody beatings. So he stopped out of fear.

Gabriel's eyes grew wider at the sight of him. He didn't want to imagine the suffering he would have to go through now. All of the repeated punishments. Maybe there would be new ones.

Sam tried to release himself from Asmodeus's grip. The look on Gabriel's face told him enough. He was staring at him. Begging him for help without saying a word. Sam wanted to beat the bad guys and win. That's all he ever wanted to do. But now this wasn't all black and white. He had to kill them before they had a chance of bringing Gabriel back to that horrible rotting asylum. He watched helplessly as Gabriel was forced to walk up the stairs. He could hear those anguish cries. Almost like a scream but one that was muffled. There was an instant moment of unbearable pain growing in Sam's abdomen along with Castiel's. Both were suffering.

Gabriel heard their cries. Hearing a family member getting hurt was upsetting. But to hear a man who he had opened his whole heart out to, the deepest secrets embedded with him, cry out for the same reason was a rage inducing wake up call. The sight of Sam made his blood pump fast. He had to stop this. He had to kill them. His eyes glowed. Energy rising up. He pushed the demons back. Sending one down the stairs and the other off the ledge. Asmodeus turned. Yelling at him. Saying how much of a weakling he is. How that he was already broken and that broken things could be damaged even more. What Gabriel heard is what he heard. And this sent him over the edge. An almost quiet growl slipped from his lips. He held onto the rail. Glaring at him. There was a sudden change in him. He stood upright. His whole body healed from the inside out.

Sam stared. Amazed by his wings which expanded more than any other angel's wings he's seen. They were more larger too. Asmodeus tried to attack Gabriel but his tricks were now more like a five year old's slingshot. Petty and useless. Gabriel summoned his own powers. Burning Asmodeus up like the worthless fallen twig he was.

After the battle between Asmodeus and Gabriel, there was much to discuss about. The information Gabriel recieved was one that confused but also interested him. Through much of their explanation, it was Castiel who brought up the fact that a Micheal from the Apocalypse Dimension was going to come to this earth and kill everything. Gabriel grew afraid. Immediately, he rejected the thought of there ever being a team. Bringing up the fact that he was a solo player. Sam told him the truth. That he couldn't just leave because he knew that he had some leverage here. Leverage that he wished he didn't reveal before because of this conversation.

Gabriel turned. "And the last time this world was ending, I put my money on you." Though he didn't state the obvious, he never had to. It was like they could read each others' faces. Sam just heard Gabriel's confession. That before the revealment they had in Sam's room, it was Gabriel who had been watching over Sam before he went into a much deeper plan of hiding. He wanted to make sure that Sam was safe but still doing his job. Castiel barged in on his talk of Sam by saying that it was his father's work that he would leave behind to die. Gabriel contradicted him with what their father had done which was abandoning everyone and everything.

"Guess it just runs in the family." "No Gabriel. Please." And there was that voice. The soft sadden tone which made Gabriel's stomach churn butter. He wished he could have stayed but the memories he had to deal with plus the thought of being tortured again by not a demon but one of his own brothers wasn't something he wanted to get into again. It would be like the Sunday dinners he had described to them. A fight between his family members as he watches would be like a little kid witnessing his father beat his mother. It was just too much for him. He would never want to leave Sam. Not like this. He had made a promise but failed to keep it. But he wouldn't stop watching over him. Because he loved him and he knew that Sam loved him too.

Gabriel disappeared.


End file.
